Days on the Island
by AmericanIdiot252
Summary: This takes place after Season 1.Full of humor,mystery,action,and drama. Many crazy things happen as the number of days they have been on the island lenghten.
1. What Happened?

Days on the Island

(this takes place after season 1)

at the beach

Claire was bored. Very, very bored. Charlie had taken Aaron for a walk, so she had nothing to do. She felt like doing something crazy for once. Like...bungee jumping. Sky diving. Scuba diving. Eating whatever you want! She was bored with the same old stuff on the island.

Oh, yeah. Forgot to mention that. They'd crashed on an island about 3 months ago. Only about 40-something survivors. Some were nice, some were weird, some were crazy, and some she didn't know at all. Claire sighed. At least things had calmed down for a little while, she thought. The sun beat down on her hard, and she found she was drenched in sweat. She looked around the beach: everyone was busy doing something.

Claire thought about all the things that had happened to her on the island. She thought about all the new people she had met. She thought about her son Aaron, her little bundle of joy. Claire was glad she kept Aaron. He made her happy all the time.

While thinking and imagining about some exciting stuff she could do, she dozed off.

Charlie laughed as Aaron tried to grab a butterfly. Aaron was so cute, discovering more and more things every day. He continued walking.

Hurley finally fixed his boombox. He turned it on, and it worked! Hurley decided they should have a party. He put the boombox a distance away from the fire, put flowers all around the fire, and tried to make the place look more festive. Half an hour later, everyone knew about the party and was offering contributions.

An hour later, everyone gathered on the beach and they had a party. Everyone was having a fun time, dancing the day away. Well, almost everyone. Everyone except 1 person. That person was Kate.

Kate sat on a blanket a distance away from the cheerful people. She had a flowers on her head and neck, but she wasnt joining the festivities. She stared out at the water, searching. Searching for what, you may ask?

She was searching for some sign of life. No, not a rescue boat or a plane. Nor people coming to rescue them. She was searching for a sign of 1 specific person. Someone she wished she could have said goodbye to: Sawyer.

Kate's thoughts turned to Sawyer. Sawyer Sawyer Sawyer. There wasn't one second she DIDNT think of him. He was even in her dreams. In her dreams she would see the raft setting sail, and she would run towards the raft to Sawyer. She would keep running until she got to the water. The water turned into a bottomless pit. Kate would fall down the pit and wake up, drenched in sweat. She would have that dream constantly.

Kate continued looking at the water. She felt a hand on her shoulder. No need to turn around to see who it is.

"Jack. What do you want?"

His face was grim. "Come join in the festivities, Kate. Have some fun."

"I dont want to. Leave me alone. I'll come when I'm ready."

Jack left Kate.

Kate turned her thoughts back to Sawyer. She remembered his face, his sarcastic remarks, his complaints, his sly tricks, his habits, his glasses, and everything else. She conjured up a picture of him in her mind. She wished she had gotten to say goodbye. She wished so much more than that. Oh, she wished she could have told him she loved him. She thought-no, she knew-he felt the same way.

Kate continued thinking of Sawyer. She pictured him swimming in the water closer and closer to her, gasping for breath. Wait a second--gasping for breath? Kate's eyes narrowed and she looked closer at the water. That was no figment of her imagination--it was real!

Kate ran to the water. All eyes turned on her. Kate's eyes shone with happiness. She swam into the water. "Sawyer!" she yelled. She swam closer and closer. He didn't look good. He whispered, "Kate. Kate. Kate. Help." Then he fainted. She yelled, "Jack! Help!" She struggled with his weight as she got onto the beach. She put Sawyer down.

"Sawyer, open your eyes. Sawyer, please." She started beating at his chest. He spurted out water.

Kate's eyes varied from happiness to concern to sadness.

"Sawyer?" Sawyer fluttered his eyelids, and managed to open his eyes. Kate looked at him. His clothes were torn, he was drenched in sweat, water, and blood. But scariest of all were his eyes. His beautiful eyes. In hurt, pain, and worry.

"Sawyer, what happened?"


	2. The 411

"Food.Water.Rest. Then I'll talk." he closed his eyes, then opened them again.

"And Kate?"

"Yes,Sawyer?"

"Dont let Dr.Do-right come near me and try to fix me up."

Kate smiled. He was still the same old Sawyer.

Kate and some of the other survivors took Sawyer to a tent. Kate stayed next to him all night while he slept. She twirled his hair with her finger and smiled. He murmured something, and continued sleeping.

"Oh,Sawyer...I've missed you. I wanted to say goodbye before going after the explosives, but I couldn't find you. I wanted to tell you. Tell you something important." She paused, then whispered, "I wanted to tell you I love you, Sawyer."

Meanwhile, Sawyer was having a dream. But something interrupted his dreams. A sound. The sound of somebody familiar talking. It took him a second to figure out whose voice it was. It was Kate's.

He was about to open his eyes to talk to her and tell her what happened, but stopped when he heard her say, "I've missed you." He left his eyes closed and listened to what she was saying. He heard her say I love you, and smiled. _I knew it! I love her too._

He dozed off again, and Kate stayed next to him.

Meanwhile, Locke was off exploring the hatch. He had no clue what was happening on the beach.

After they'd blown the hatch door open, the group of them had gone down the ladder. Well, except Hurley. "Dudes, I think I'll stay here. You know, keep watch." Hurley heard a howl behind him. "Come back soon, dudes!"

Locke, Jack, and Kate had gone down the mysterious ladder. They had seen 3 pathways, each leading in different directions. The 3 of them had split up and gone their own ways. All 3 of them had walked for about an hour on the even path.

Locke had finally seen a light up ahead. _Finally, the moment of truth! Let's see what all this fuss has been about!_ He had walked faster and come into a huge room, full of weaponry. _Wow! I wasn't expecting this! _He looked around and inspected the guns, arrows, cannons, grenades, and other pieces of weaponry.

Meanwhile, Jack saw lights up ahead the tunnel. He quickened his pace and entered the room. It was huge and full of first aid stuff. _This could help a whole lot of people! It's something we really need. _He continued inspecting the room and saw Locke.

"Hey Locke, this first aid stuff is awesome!"

Locke turned around and saw Jack with a bunch of first aid stuff around them.

"Where did that come from?"

"It was here when I entered the room." Jack said, confused.

They both looked at the room. The left side was covered with weaponry, and the middle section of the room was full of first aid stuff. The right section was empty. They saw 3 paths. Locke had come out of the left one, and Jack had come out of the middle one. They stood in front of the right path, and waited for Kate.

Kate had been walking briskly and seen lights. She saw gold, money, and food at the tunnel's mouth. She ran into the room. She came in and saw Jack and Locke. She looked around: the room was full of weaponry, first aid stuff, gold, and food.

"Wow!" she finally said out loud. "This place is awesome!"

"I have a feeling there's something here besides all this stuff. Something secret, hidden somewhere."

Kate and Jack ignored him.

Kate was about to jump into the food and gold, when Jack and Locke said, "No!"

What Jack and Locke saw was that the food and gold had changed into a pit. And Kate was about to jump into it!

"No!" they yelled.

They were too late.

Kate jumped in and noticed something was wrong. She was falling, falling down to darkness. She saw her life flash before her eyes.

She found a piece of jagged rock sticking out and she had grabbed onto it. She smacked into the side of the pit.

"Kate, are you ok?" Jack had yelled.

"For now." she had said, groaning.

She looked up and saw that there were more pieces of rock sticking out. She used them as holds and began to climb up the pit. Ten grueling minutes later, she was at the top. Jack and Locke pulled her out with their hands. They all sat there exhausted.

"I have a feeling all this stuff we're seeing are all illusions. Stuff that's not real. Stuff that we want and need."

Meanwhile, Hurley had been 'standing guard' and was getting spooked. He heard a growl behind him and yelled. He went down the ladder in such speed that everyone would have been surprised. He saw 3 paths and decided to go down the middle path. Five minutes late, he saw Kate, Locke, and Jack.

Hurley looked around and saw twinkies and other TV dinners. _I was just joking before...the hatch SERIOUSLY has this stuff in it? WOW! _

Kate, Locke, and Jack looked around them. Now twinkies and tv dinners appeared.

"Hurley, what are you doing here?"

"Got spooked," he said, and began opening the twinkie wrapper.

"Don't eat that. It could be dangerous!" Locke said.

"Honestly, Dude, how could it be dangerous?" and with that he popped a Twinkie into his mouth.

"I have a theory," Locke said.

The group turned to him. "I think this room is showing us stuff that we want to see. I don't think any of this is REAL.."

All of a sudden, pathways began to pop up and move around in a circle.

"Dudes, we don't know which way is back out!"

"No, really?" Kate said sarcastically.

"What are we going to do, guys?" Hurley said, ignoring Kate's comment.

They chose a path randomly and went into it. They ran through the pathway as it got narrower. Locke, Kate, and Jack were already going up the ladder. Hurley panted..._Run faster, Hurley! The path's about to close on you. _He managed to squeeze out of the pathway and went up the ladder. The 4 of them got out of the hatch and maintained a safe distance from it.

"I'm never going back there again." Hurley had said.

"It's too dangerous," Jack had said. "Let's all promise we won't go near it." They all promised; Jack stared intently at Locke. "Right, Locke?"

"Right." Locke had said, crossing his fingers.

So now here he was, sitting in front of the hatch, trying to decide what to do. He shrugged and went back to the beach.

"Dude! Dude! Dude!" Hurley had yelled as Locke made his way on the beach. In less than 3 minutes, Hurley filled Locke in on what had happened with Sawyer. "Has he woken yet, Hurley?" "Just now, Dude.."

Locke ran off in the direction of the tent Hurley had indicated.

Sawyer was awake, drinking water. "Now is my lovely audience ready?"

"Not quite." Locke said, entering the tent.

In the tent was Sawyer, Jack, Locke, Hurley, Charlie, Sun, Sayid, and of course, Kate.

"Well, we started off fine. There was a part when the rudder broke off, but I jumped in and brought it back. Things were going along fine."

He made eye contact with his audience.

"The sky began to darken, and it was nighttime. There was nothing interesting. Then it happened. There was a blip on our radar.

"The radar worked?" Sayid said,excited.

"Yes, it worked. So, me,Walt, and Jin told Michael we should use our emergency flare. Michael said we should keep it for a real emergency. We should have listened to him. So we kept arguing until the blip was almost off the radar. We finally persuaded Michael to use it. By now, the ship was off our radar. We fired the flare, and waited. The ship came back on our radar. We waited tensely."

He paused.

"It came closer and closer as we held our breaths. They turned their light on us. We started yelling, help us! They stopped next to us. We were in talking distance, so we told them that our plane had crashed and there were survivors, and we needed to get rescue boats to go help the people back on the island. They didn't say anything. I kept my gun behind my back."

"You had a gun?" Jack said.

"Yes, I did, Jack-o, you got a problem with that?"

Jack shook his head.

"Anyways, we asked them if they would help us. They said we can only take one of you. We want the boy."

"Walt?" Sun said.

"Yep. And of course the rest of us were confused. Why would they want the boy?"

Locke interrupted. "What did they look like? How many were there?"

"They were on a small boat, and there were about 4 people on the boat."

Locke nodded his head. "You can continue."

"So, of course we said, no. They came on board and tried to take Walt. I took out my gun and tried to shoot one of them. I don't know if the bullet made contact with them. They shot me back. It grazed my shoulder, and I fell into the water. Jin jumped after me. We both came up for water, and saw a horrifying scene. Michael struggled against them, as they took Walt. They knocked Michael out and took Walt. Walt was yelling, Dad, help! Michael yelled after him ,Walt! They torched the boat. We were left boat-less, Walt-less, in the water."

He looked at his audience. Jack, Locke, Hurley, Sayid, and Charlie were waiting for him to continue, their faces grim. Sun's eyes were filled with tears, as were Kate's.

"We tried to swim back to shore, but it was freezing, night, no supplies, no anything. We were exhausted. We found little rock jetties along the way here. We would rest on them, and keep swimming a little distance each day. We were beyond exhausted. We finally found a little cave a little way off from here, to rest, and actually try to take care of ourselves. Jin tried to help tend to my wounds, but it was hopeless. As for Michael, he was muttering to himself. We tried to agree on a plan. They agreed that I would swim back to shore, and tell you guys what happened. There was nowhere to rest from that cave to the island. There was some wood in that cave. They were going to make a tiny makeshift thing to float on if they got exhausted while swimming back to shore. Yesterday, when I arrived, they should have finished making the little raft."

"So when do you think Michael and Jin will arrive?" Sun asked.

Sawyer walked outside, as did the rest of the audience. He eyed the shore.

"I believe they are already here."


End file.
